poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Darius
Darius, formerly known as Darius the Desirable, was one of the members of the Devil Dog Seven. Appearance Darius is a tall, handsome Wire Fox Terrier with gray and brown fur, a tan muzzle, a small tail, and tan paws. He wore a green cape, a green shirt with the word "Desire" on it, and has neatly combed dark hair and blue eyes. Darius is the same height as Marcus. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he wears a green Tangzhuang, an aqua scarf, and white shorts. When dressing up as PoundRaizer Malachite, he wears a green helmet with a jade green vizor, a green shirt with the word "ingenuity" on it, and black shorts. Three years later, Darius grew long tufts on his cheeks and started wearing a jade green cape. He rarely wears rectangular glasses with green shades. During the summer, Darius wears a green sleeveless shirt, aqua swimming trunks, sometimes sunglasses, and a green straw hat. When he goes to sleep, he wears a green pajama shirt, aqua shorts and jade green socks with holes for his toes. When he goes to the dojo, he wears a green karate uniform and a aqua green belt. When he was a puppy, he wore a green sweater, aqua pants and glasses. Personality Before he joined the Pound Puppies, Darius was a full-fledged narcissist. He gloried himself and loved collecting cards. Whenever he saw something ugly, Darius would cringe. He was also conceited and his favorite past time is looking in the mirror, but has a habit of breaking into song and dance. Despite that, Darius was the most intelligent member of the group. He is easily startled by fireworks to the point where he'll jump into someone's arms. After he joined the Pound Puppies, he started caring about others. He is good friends with Howler, Amy, Slushy, and Dexter. Darius is easily annoyed by Dumbo's stupidity. His favorite hobby is singing karaoke songs. He also has good taste in music. He is close to Tony Rigs and Victoria. He speaks with a smooth Hungarian accent, which he inherits from Igor. Darius likes to eat all flavors of ice cream except chocolate. Darius also likes to eat pizza, but dislikes bacon bars. He had a crush on Cleopatra and later married her. Like Shakespeare, he has a strong dislike against needles. His favorite type of music is anything except pop music. Darius is easily annoyed by Whopper's story-telling and will tell him to "grow up" because Darius has a realistic side on him and thinks that Whopper should give up his imaginary personas. He is also annoyed when he gets scolded by his descendant, Igor. It was revealed that Darius had a bitter childhood because he was raised to become mature while he was still a puppy. He was happy to be reunited with his biological parents, Ida and Danielle. He likes to listening to old radio programs from the 1950's. He has a severe dislike against reality shows. Ability After training under Count Zanzibar, Darius is granted super speed. He also attacks with his cards. His intelligence can predict his enemies' next move. Darius also holds a special pose when introducing himself. Since he reformed, Darius started to take up inventing and blueprint making. While dressed up as PoundRaizer Malachite, he uses his cards as weapons. Due to his intelligence, he serves as the team's spy. He is also a good singer and dancer. After training under Gamma, Darius became an expert at kick-boxing. He sings in a bass voice. Trivia Darius is a fan-made character created by CartoonLover and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Darius is the descendant of Bright Eyes and Igor and the ancestor of Derek. However, he doesn't inherit Bright Eyes' cheerful personality or Igor's cat-like behavior and immaturity. According to his age, Darius was born on January 4th, 2713. Darius was born in Budapest, Hungary. Darius' Japanese Name is Yasuo the Yearning. His full name is Darius Elias Strayvinski. In Derek's timeline, Darius became a college professor in architecture on March 20th, 2191. Gallery Darius.jpg|Darius the Desirable Darius' New Pose.jpg|Darius' new pose Darius' Pose.jpg|Darius' old pose Darius the Desirable.jpg|Darius before he reformed and joined the Pound Puppies PoundRaizer Malachite.jpg|Darius as PoundRaizer Malachite Darius 2.jpg|CartoonLover's version of Darius Reformed Darius.jpg|Darius three years ago Summer Time Darius.jpg|Darius in summer attire Darius in Pajamas.jpg|Darius in his pajamas Darius and Cleopatra.jpg|Darius and his wife, Cleopatra PoundRaizers Three Years Later.jpg|Darius and the other PoundRaizers Darius and Bartrand.jpg|Darius and Bartrand Category:Male Characters Category:Dogs Category:Fan made Characters Category:What If's Category:Adults Category:Geniuses Category:Former Villains Category:Pound Puppies Category:Heroes Category:Inventors Category:TJ's Family Category:Tony's Family Category:Bright Eyes' Family Category:Igor's Family Category:Foreign Dogs Category:Martial Artists Category:Gamma's Students Category:Darius' Family Category:Bartrand's Family Category:Stephanie's Family Category:Vivian's Family Category:Ian's Family Category:Jayden's Family Category:Antonio's Family Category:Descendants Category:Terriers Category:Lovers Category:Ancestors Category:Singers